Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) ist eine von Mikey2014 Erfundene TMNT Serie. Die Serie hatte ihre Premiere am 20.Oktober 2014. thumb|Serienlogo Handlung thumb|Die Turtles der 2012 Serie kehren in einer neuen Serie zurück Die vier Mutierten Teenager Ninja Schildkröten Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo erleben viele Spannende Abenteuer in den sie gegen ihre Feinde wie denShredder und die Kraang... Charaktere Charaktere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014)) dieser Link führt zu einer Seite mit Charakterbeschreibungen. Produktzenten Diese Serie wird von der Organisation "M.I.K.E.Y. Industries" Produziert. thumb|M.I.K.E.Y. Industries Folgen Ausstrahlung Die Folgen werden momentan sehr unregelmäßig ausgestrahlt. Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Trailer Ab der zehnten Folge wird zu jeder Folge Trailer ein auf der Seite "Team BumerAang Turtles" hochgeladen. Staffeln Eine Staffel wird 24 Folgen haben. Es wird 3 Staffeln geben. Specials *Halloween Special *Weinachts Special Theme Song Staffel 1 - 2 '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! '''The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime, Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Back to the Sewers It's Ninja Time! In the city on the scene underground and in between There's a mean green team of heroes like you've never seen (Shredder, Hun, Drako, Der Ultimative Ninja erscheinen) '''And when the villains and Turtles fight (Let's go!) It's gonna be one shell of a sight! (You know the Turtles got your) Back (Back) Back to the Sewer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Back (Back) Back to the Sewer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Welcome) Leonardo - Donatello - Raphael - Michelangelo (I love bein' a Turtle) There's a mean green team of heroes like you've never seen And doin' everything they can (Let's go!) To stop evil Shredder's plan. (Oh yeah the Turtles are) Back (Back) Back to the Sewer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Back (Back) Back to the Sewer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Back) Back to the Sewer! Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Episoden A lot of new Mutants (Staffel 1) #"What the Shell?" thumb|300px|TURTLE POWER! #"Meet the Evil Turtles" #"Cockroach Terminator" #"The Pig and the Rhino" #"Kraang Attack" #"The Newtralizer Strikes Back" #"Baxter the Fly" #"Green Frogs and an Orange Cat" #"A New Friend" #"A Kraang Enemy" #"A Snake and a Rat" #"Shredders Revenge" #"The Revenge of the Evil Turtles" #"Stroke of fate" #"Casey Jones best Day" #"The Pulverizer" #"The Story of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" #"The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 1" #"The Attack of the Earth Protection Force - Part 2" #"The Return of the Punk Frogs" #"Pulverizer the Mutagen Man" #"A Spider and a Plant" #"The Invasion of New York City - Part 1" #"The Invasion of New York City - Part 2" Big problems (Staffel 2) #"Into Dimension X" #"Pulverizer and Miwa are Back" #"Shredder Strikes Back" #"The Turtles in the past" #"The Turtles in the Future - Part 1" #"The Turtles in the Future - Part 2" #"The Turtles in the Future - Part 3" #"Invasion of the Insects" #"Helps for the Punk Frogs in Northampton" #"Pizza Face!" #"I, Monster" #"Turtles in Space - Part 1" #"Turtles in Space - Part 2" #"Turtles in Space - Part 3" #"Old Style" #"City at War - Part 1 #"City at War - Part 2 #"City at War - Part 3 #"The Return of the Rat King" #"Mutant Hunt - Part 1" #"Mutant Hunt - Part 2" #"Mutant Hunt - Part 3" #"The Invasion of the Foot Clan - Part 1" #"The Invasion of the Foot Clan - Part 2" Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Back to the Sewers/Final Season (Staffel 3) #"Within the Woods" #"Buried Secrets" #"Dream Beaver" #"The Speed Demon" #"Eyes of the Chimera" #"Vision Quest" #"Return to New York City" #"Incredible Shrinking Serling" #TBA #TBA #TBA #"The Big Brawl, Part 1" #"The Big Brawl, Part 2" #"The Big Brawl, Part 3" #"Same As It Never Was" #"Reality Check #"A Galaxy in threat" #"The Real World - Part 1" #"The Real World - Part 2" #TBA #TBA #TBA #"The Ultimate Showdown - Part 1" #"The Ultimate Showdown - Part 2" Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Endmovie *"Mutant Ninja Turtles Forever" Special Halloween Special #"Trick or Treat Tussle" Weinachts Special #"Merry Christmas" Warnhinweis thumbDa die Serie ab und zu sehr brutal werden kann ist das alter 12 Empfohlen! Vorschläge Wenn ihr Vorschlage für Folgen und Charaktere habt schreibt sie einfach unter die Kommentare. Es gibt keine Garantie das es in der Serie aufgenommen wird thumb Triva *Das Serienlogo ist eine leicht veränderte Variante des Logos der Serie "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)" *Ursprünglich war geplant das Shredder in dieser Version ein Kraang ist, diese Idee wurde jedoch fürs erste Verworfen Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten